Always There
by Melon-Lemon-Peach
Summary: Reed Smith isn't a normal girl. She's a demigod. A daughter of Poseidon to be exact, but whatever. When war kills off her friends and family, how will she survive? And what's with all the really random things that continue to pop up? Slight Percabeth. Cover image belongs to Viria.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hola!**

**Percy: What are you doing here?**

**Me:*acts offended* Why wouldn't I be here?**

**Percy: Nothing, but doesn't Rick-**

**Me: *slaps hand over Percy's mouth* Yes. Doesn't mean I like admitting it.**

**Percy: *shrugs* Okay.**

**Me: I own all the OCs. Sadly, though, I don't own Percy or his gang or whatever.**

Prologue

_**Reed's POV**_

My name is Reed Smith. I'm Percy Jackson's little sister. I have a boyfriend by the name of Jace Woods, a twin sister named Silver, and quite a few cousins. I've got ADHD and dyslexia, but I'm guessing you already knew that didn't you. My mother is dead, and my father is a god. Bet you knew that too. But I don't believe you knew that there was a war going on when I really fell apart. Of course, you didn't. And here I am in the Underworld telling you all about it.

* * *

I stabbed another monster, then dodged as another attempted to behead me. I lashed out and it exploded into golden dust. Another wave rolled over the battlefield, mixing up the dust so the monsters couldn't reform. I kept some of the water above ground, making it impossible to sneak up on anybody. I looked around to find that Avery(my cousin, a daughter of Hades to be exact) had kneeled next to a piece of low tide and with a flick of my hand the entire place was dry. She saw me and smiled gratefully before summoning some skeletons, which I found incredibly creepy. I saw lightning flashing above and saw that Percy(brother, duh) and Thalia(another cousin, Zeus) were battling side by side. I ducked as a knife flew over my head.

_**Jace's POV**_

I stood there, looking around only to feel the cold, still metal locket around my neck. My mom and little sister's pictures were folded gently around a lock of each of their hair. Then there was Reed's picture. The one that Percy had taken when we were all 13. Silver was laughing and held up two pairs of bunny ears behind us. I smiled at the thought and relaxed. I knew I was going to die in this battle, Silver had even confided in me that she had the same fate. I barely even felt it. All I did, as I died, was clutch the locket and hope that Reed would live up to my dying wish.

Love someone else, but never forget me.

_**Reed's POV**_

It was over. We had won, but who was dead? I caught Avery's eyes but she just shook her head. I was helping carry the dead to stack in piles before burning the shrines, when I saw them. Jace(my boyfriend, a son of Apollo)didn't move and neither did Silver(my twin). Silver held a crumpled up note and Jace held tightly to the locket he always wore. I pulled my knife out and made to kill myself, only to find that Percy was gripping my wrists so tightly that I screamed and dropped it. He kicked it quickly out of my reach and I screamed again. I couldn't get it. My head hurt so much that I couldn't do anything but scream and sob. Percy just dragged me off to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Percy sleeping. I sat up slowly, wondering where I was for a minute before I remembered. Remembered that Jace and Silver were dead. I heard Percy get up and climb down from the bed above mine. "You okay?" I closed my eyes and nodded. "Here, Avery said that Jace and Silver wanted you to have these." He set a couple things down next to me. I gingerly picked them up and Percy lighted a candle. He pulled out a Yankees cap and I realized that Annabeth(my brother's girlfriend, was an Athena kid) had died too. Without warning, he stood up and punched the wall. I sighed and fixed it before looking at my own items. Jace's locket and a picture and note from Silver. I put Jace's locket around my neck, slipped the picture from Silver into my pocket and read the note. When I was done, a silver locket appeared. I slipped that around my neck too.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm All Alone, Can't You See?

**Me: Well, I'd just like to say, to that one person who decided to favorite this story, you deserve a very big virtual cookie. But seeing as I can't figure out how to make a big virtual cookie, you get a small one. (::) But other than that, to those people who just read the thing, I'm am very happy now.**

**Percy: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! This is one of the older thing's I've got in my box full of fanfiction. And if it doesn't really make sense? Well, it's probably because it was supposed to be the second book in a series, but I still haven't finished the first and I don't think I ever will. **

**Percy: Yeah, whatever. And what else are you forgetting? *crosses arms in annoyance***

**Me: *stares at Percy* I refuse to say it. But Nico can! **

**Nico: Whaaa?**

**Me: *begins staring at Nico***

**Nico: Stop it, that's creepy.**

**Me: Do the stupid disclaimer Nicky.**

**Nico: *scowls* Fine, Lemon doesn't own any of Rick's characters, but she does own all of the OC's.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_I'm All Alone, Can't You See?_**

_**Reed's POV**_

Okay, sure, I've made mistakes many times, and I blamed them all on my other life, so what? I tore myself away and pushed that part of me all the way back. Occasionally, Avery or some other person would come to my school and beg me to come back, but I just slammed the door in their face. I barely remembered Percy, but the only thing that I couldn't get out was his eyes. Either way, let me get to the beginning.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror. Brianna and Amelia had once asked me how I had gotten the scars that ran down my back and the ones that criss-cross over my hands and wrists. I had simply told them that my dog had jumped onto my back and had scratched it, then my cat had nibbled at my hands and wrists when I was asleep. They hadn't argued and I had simply never spoken when they asked me about what had made me so quiet or about my past.

Brianna Robinson was a pretty Asian girl with long black hair and pretty brown eyes that matched her skin color. She was often quiet, but if you tried to mess with her, she could take you down. Everyone, but me.

Amelia Scott was the complete opposite of Brianna. She had pale skin and short blond hair that went well with her blue eyes. She was never soft-spoken, but she could fight almost as well as Brianna, who had taught her how to defend herself. She reminded me sometimes of Silver, but I often just pushed that out of my head.

* * *

I was dressed in my normal messy bun, blue-jeans, and a random t-shirt. Then I saw her. Avery had obviously spotted me too, because she started walking towards me. I spun around and began walking the other way, despite Brianna and Amelia calling my name. I shoved my hands into my pockets and threw the door open, making it slam in Avery's face. I disappeared in an empty alleyway and floated until Avery finally gave up, then I reappeared near the entrance of the school. Brianna and Amelia were waiting in our usual spot. I smiled at them and they sighed in relief. "Think I couldn't handle myself?" They shrugged and I laughed. "Trust me, I can handle anything." No, actually I can't. I told myself. But they don't need to know that.

* * *

I dipped my brush into the yellow and easily painted the sun. Then I did the same with the red, only I painted the strawberries. Oh how I missed their sweet smell, but I couldn't go back. I hadn't realized it but I had painted Jace, Silver, and Percy chasing me. I waved my hand over the painting and it instantly dried. I took my black paint marker and wrote my name in Greek on the back. Then quickly wrote a note, all in Greek, about Silver, Percy, Jace and me. Then I covered it with a potato sack. I tied a rope around the top and attached a quick note, then I took it over to Percy's mom's house. I set it on the mat, rang the doorbell, then disappeared.

* * *

**Okay, something I forgot to add last time. REVIEW PEOPLE! Review and you get three virtual cookies... Also, I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 1 review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Still Broken Inside

**Me: HOLA AGAIN! I just wanna thank the one who reviewed! And as promised... (::) (::) (::) 3 virtual cookies! YAY!**

**Percy: Did you have any coffee this morning?**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Percy: Then why are you so hyper?**

**Me: *stares at Percy* Uhhhh... *shrugs* I dunno. I'm really happy that I got a review?**

**Percy: *stares at Lemon* That's weird.**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT! *pouts***

**Percy: Whatever, Lem over there in the corner doesn't own me or any other character that comes from PJATO or HOO**

**Me: And here is the wonderful story to all who like it!**

* * *

**Still Broken Inside**

_Reed's POV_

I skipped all the sad parts where all I did was cry, so yeah. I'm not going to spend a lot of time here so lets get started.

* * *

I sat there crying under the bleachers, when I heard the same high pitched laugh of Lillian Green(a really prissy know-it-all) as she picked on some helpless girl who didn't know how to fight back. Lillian didn't normally pick on me, but today was special. Not everyone got to see me cry. "Awww, Tough Girl's crying. What, that ugly guy of a boyfriend dump you? Your brother-" She said in her obnoxiously squeaky voice. I cut her off. "Get that ugly thing you call a nose out of my beeswax." That got her. "Uh, what did you just say?" She said, popping a hip and giving me a glare. I smirked. "I said, Get that ugly thing you call a nose out of my beeswax, or are you deaf?" I said, standing up and staring at her evenly. She made to punch me but I was faster. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. She screeched in pain and I let go. I glared at the group and walked away. Only problem, I ran straight into a group of guys. "What's this? Two lockets around the pretty neck of Tough Girl. Looks like they're made out of silver and gold, too." A guy said, beginning to touch my arm and trying to be attractive. I screeched in frustration. "THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE FREAKIN' SILVER AND GOLD!" Wrong thing to say, that got him mad. He made to punch me but I ducked and he ended up punching another guy. I tried to run, but another guy ripped the gold locket off my neck. "Try to get it Tough Girl!" He raised his hand higher and higher until I couldn't reach it. "GIVE IT TO ME!" They ignored me. Butts. "Lets see what's inside." He said, about to open one of my most sacred possessions. I screeched and knocked his feet from under him. He dropped like a rock and I heard the pipes burst. I grabbed the locket out of his meaty hand and ran.

* * *

When I saw what had happened I dropped to my knees and sobbed. I barely noticed the fact that I was being pulled close by someone. I gripped the last thing I had left of him(Jace). I wanted to kill every last one of them. "Shhh..." I calmed down a little at the voice and soon enough, I was fast asleep in my brother's arms.

* * *

I woke up to bright sunlight, which surprised me a lot. I gasped and sat up realizing that I wasn't in the school anymore. "JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT EN CE MOMENT PERSEUS JACKSON!"(**AN: Translation-I hate you so much right now Perseus Jackson!**) I screeched in French. I was back in Camp Half-Blood. In the Cabin 3. "You know none of us now French except Tesla and she's off in search of more recruits." I shot him a death glare. "Where's my locket." I demanded. "Marvin Scott from the Hephaestus cabin is fixing it." Percy replied, his sea-green gaze staring at me evenly. I looked at him in horror. Not that I knew who the guy, Marvin Scott, even was. "Don't worry, I took out all the old photos and stuff from inside so if he does look, he won't find anything." He said, before sighing. "You've been gone for too long, Reed." I glared at him again. "And for good reason too. I didn't want to be here." I snapped back. He looked me over, before smiling sadly. "I know that's a lie. You want to be here more than anything, you just don't want to relive the memories." He said. I growled, but didn't say anything. He was completely right. "I want my locket back, right now." I demanded, easily changing the subject. He sighed and led me towards the Hephaestus cabin. Along the way, campers and satyrs alike glanced at me then doubled back to make sure they had seen me right. Most of them I didn't know and the others I didn't remember, and I doubt they remembered me. Wonderful.

* * *

I stood before the poor lad, waiting for my locket. I could feel the stuff from inside it in my pocket. He handed it over and I snatched it up, carefully putting the stuff inside. I snapped it closed and put it back around my neck. "Thank you, but I really must be leaving." I turned to leave, only to find Percy in my way. "Percy, let me out." He didn't move. I could feel myself flickering and he dived for me. I disappeared and reappeared(I was a granddaughter of Zeus after all) behind him. I made to run, but his voice rang out to me in my head, seeing as we had a connection that all the Poseidon kids had. Please, Please stay, you're all I have left. I shook my head and turned to him. "I can't do that Percy, you know that." It was so quiet that I wasn't even sure if I had said it. I turned and ran. "GO! GO AFTER HER!" I ran faster, disappearing here and there, until finally I just disappeared altogether.

* * *

**REVIEW! Same as last time... won't update till I have ****_at least_**** 1 review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Beginning Again

**Me: HOLA AGAIN! I am really happy to say that I got another review on the same day I posted another chapter! (::) COOKIE FOR THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED! **

**Percy: Are you still hyper?**

**Me: No, I'm just happy I got another review.**

**Percy: Okay.**

**Annabeth: PERCY! You should be nice to Lemon. She didn't make you die.**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!**

**Annabeth: Okay. Anyways, Lemon and her friends don't own any of the PJATO or HOO characters. **

* * *

**Beginning Again**

_Reed's POV_

Yeah, so I decided to clear up my act a little and decided to start helping out. I contacted Cameron(one of my old satyr friends) and Tesla(a daughter of Aphrodite), asked if they had anyone who wouldn't go to CHB and I got stuck with a list. I got every single one to camp safe and sound. Then came the fun part. I had to go to_ school_.

* * *

I sat down at the partly empty table and looked around. Brianna and Amelia(which were, surprisingly, going to the school I was currently stationed at) looked genuinely confused and I started twiddling with my lockets. They sat down in front of me. I did one simple wave and they throw a million questions at me that don't actually reach me or make very much sense. Brianna waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked. "Huh?" I said looking at them again. They rolled their eyes. "What?" I asked, confused. Brianna smacked her lips. "What are you looking for?" Amelia asked and I turned to her. "Someone." I answer, trying to keep it vague. They rolled their eyes. "Okay, who are you looking for?" Brianna asked, and I looked at them. I bit my lip, not sure how much to say. "I have no idea. A guy. Anyone who's had a history of blowing things up." I explain. They looked at each other. "We know the perfect people." They said in unison(it was actually really creepy), before grabbing my wrists and I had to force myself not to flip them over the table(I didn't like being handled). They led me to a table full of guys. One had nerdy glasses and looked like if you gave him some chemicals he could blow the whole school up, but, uhh, not with demigodly powers or whatever. _Nope_. Another had blond hair and almost gray eyes. _Yep, Athena._ I memorized him for later. Then looked at the other ones. One looked like Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin. I memorized his face too. Then I saw one that truly caught my eyes. He had dark black curly hair and sea-green eyes. I stumbled backwards in shock. He looked exactly like Percy(it was freaky). Only when I looked hard enough could I tell that his hair was an extremely dark brown. I memorized him completely and just about screamed at Percy through my head. _PERCY!_ I waited. _What. I'm in no mood for bad news._ He muttered. I groaned internally. _Perseus Jackson, you get off your fat behind and get over here. I think you should see what I've found._ Again, me yelling at him. He seemed to growl at the 'fat behind' part, but didn't argue. _Only if you actually come and stay at camp afterwards_. He growled. I sighed. _FINE!_

* * *

I kinda just sat there until Percy showed up. He silently told me that he was going to be the new P.E. coach considering he was too old to be a student. I had shrugged in understanding. Those two, the brown haired one, she looks like a Hermes kid, and the other one could be Zeus. Percy thought. I smirked and the two gave me a weird look. "I'm going to go back to the dorm." I told them, still smirking. I stood up and dumped my trash before walking towards the door.

* * *

The rest after that was kinda boring, Percy assigned me to just watch the kid that had the potential to be a Poseidon kid. Again, boring.

* * *

I sat with my feet in the water of the pool. I took in the surroundings, knowing the kid was at the bottom. I had a towel folded neatly in my lap and my ADHD had gone away(Not really, but I was much less active). I got up when Percy walked in. He was wearing blue-jeans and a flannel T-shirt that I knew he hated. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. I shrugged. "I'm swimming." I said, matter-of-factly. I threw my shirt off, which had a dark blue one-piece swimsuit underneath, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I slipped out of my shorts and ran. I leaped and landed with a splash. I willed myself to get wet. Potential Poseidon kid looked up and I smiled. He looked shocked when I didn't resurface after a couple minutes. I pointed at him then up at the surface. He nodded and pushed up. _Percy, are you still here_? I asked. He mentally laughed. _Course I am!_ He said, still laughing. I smiled. _Good, now talk to him_.

_Percy's POV_

So yeah, the guy resurfaced and I had a tiny mental conversation with Reed. On with it already, because Reed takes forever!

* * *

I smiled when the guy's head popped up and he took a gasping breath. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were, shockingly, very similar to Reeds. Shocker. I smirked when he pushed up onto the side of the pool. "Is she going to come up soon?" He asked. I shrugged. "Maybe, I really have no clue, she could stay down there for hours without ever coming up." I answered. He looked at me in shock. "Aren't you going to go get her?" He said incredulously. I shook my head. "If I did that she'd scream me into next week. She says she finds it calming." I said, still talking calmly. He was looking me up and down. "What's her name?" He asked, finally. I smiled. "Reed." I replied. He nodded. I saw Reed surfacing and I smiled. "So what are you manly men talking about?" Reed asked, a smile evident in her voice. I shot her a glare and she smirked. "Tu sais que tu m'aimes."(**AN: Translation- You know you love me**) She said, a smirk still placed on her face. I rolled my eyes and she smiled. "What did she say?" The guy asked. I shrugged. "Yeah what does it mean Reed." I asked, slightly sassing her. She smiled. "You'll either have to figure it out, or catch me." She yelled before she ducked under the water. She was at the other side of the pool now. I dived and she squealed. "I hate you! Percy Jackson, you let go of me!" She said, squealing into my ear. I smiled. "Are you like brother and sister?" The guy asked. I looked up at the guy. "Yeah." I replied I threw her over my shoulder and carried her out of the pool. "Je te hais tellement en ce moment Percy."(**AN: Again, translation: I hate you right now Percy.**) She muttered, and I smirked. "Sorry what was that?" I sassed. She glared at me. "Now tell us what you said." The boy said, and I knew she was glaring at the poor lad. "When?" She asked, trying to avoid admitting that she had lost. I shrugged. "The earlier one." I replied, being sassy again. She dug her elbows into my back but I didn't mind. "You know you love me." She replied. I laughed. "Better?" She snapped. I shrugged. "NOW PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled into my ear. I did as she said and she landed easily on both feet and quickly dried off before slipping into her clothes. "Are you going to stop staring and dry off or should I leave now?" She said, now sassing me. I snapped out of my reverie, and quickly did the same.

* * *

**REVIEW! I'll give you virtual cookies, people.**


End file.
